Shinigami en péril
by Ignie
Summary: Surtout ne devenez jamais amis avec un dieu de la mort. Il finit toujours par ce faire enlever par une corde à linge qui se prétend grand dévoreur et son père, Shinigami, vous oblige à aller le chercher dans les ruines d'une certaine ville.*ABANDONEE!*
1. Le nouveau

**Tout appartient à Atsushi Ohkubo sauf Charlotte!**

**et il n'y aura AUCUNE histoire d'amour entre Kid et mon OC, juste de l'amitié (oh ça rime, je suis poète!)**

**Bonne lecture!**

-Silence... Veuillez-vous arrêter... LA FERME!

Gros blanc...

Ce que vous venez de voir n'est que la petite partie de ce qu'est réellement Mme LaDur, la prof d'art plastique. Pour prendre un exemple, vous savez qu'avant, les profs pouvaient vous frapper si vous vous taisiez pas? Et bien, si elle le pouvait, elle le ferait. Vous avez compris pourquoi les élèves se sont tus. Le professeur se redressa et pris l'attitude supérieure dont elle avait le secret.

-Bien, maintenant que vous vous la êtes fermée, bande de larves, je tiens à vous présenter un nouvel élève.

Il y eut un murmure dans la classe. Un nouvel élève qui arrive, ça peut être deux personnes:

_1:L'élève qui s'est fait viré de 3 établissement et qui vient foutre le bordel, si ce n'est pas déjà fait par les cas sociaux de ta classe._

_2:L'espion sous couverture mais c'est moi fréquent._

Tous les élèves fixèrent le nouveau venu. Il ressemblait à un gothique dans l'âme. Jean et T-shirt sans manche noir. Une dizaine de bracelets de force à chaque bras, et des cheveux noir avec trois bandes blanches. La seule chose qui n'était pas noir ou blanc sur cet élève, c'était ses yeux. Non ils n'était pas bleus ou verts, ils étaient _jaunes. _Oui, jaunes. Bref, on voyait bien que cet élève n'avait rien de naturel, dans le sens ou tout le monde pensait qu'il avait fait des teintures de malades et avait mis des lentilles. Les paris commencèrent à fuser pour les options d'élèves qu'était le nouvel arrivant. La 1 gagna.

-BREF, dit la prof, sentant l'intérêt général des élèves, qui se résumait à pas grand chose, assied-toi où tu le souhaites, Dik.

Le jeune homme sonda la classe à la recherche d'une quelconque place de libre. La majorité des élèves, ne voulant pas être la cible d'un tueur à gage gothique, avaient mis leurs sacs sur les places de libre près d'eux. Il choisit donc la seul place qui restait: à coté de Charlotte. Faisons un arrêt sur image et parlons d'elle. Vous connaissez l'homme invisible? Et bien Charlotte, c'est la femme invisible, qui n'est pas invisible. Ni trop bonne, ni trop mauvaise, elle est solitaire, ne parle à personne et tout cela dans le meilleur des mondes. Non pas qu'elle est antipathique, si vous la connaissiez mieux, vous verriez qu'elle est super sympa! Le problème, c'est les _groupies de services._ Vous savez, les filles qui ne se prennent pas pour de la merde alors qu'elles ont le nez en plein dedans? et bien, elles ont fait courir une rumeur comme quoi l'assassin de pigeons du collège, c'est elle. C'est faux évidemment, mais dans cet établissement, Un concombre qui a une moitié de cerveau est considéré comme un génie, donc, tout le monde y a cru et maintenant, on l'évite. C'est débile car si la rumeur était vraie, elle n'assassine que des pigeons, pas des humains... Ne vous en faites pas pour les défenseurs de la S.P.A, ses piafs sont en voie de multiplication, pour maintenir la biodiversité, ils faut bien en tuer deux, trois... mais je m'égare, revenons à notre histoire.

Dik s'assit alors à sa place et la prof dit:

-Sortez votre travail « Monet en Hard Rock » et finissez-le! ça fait 5 séances que je m'emmerde à vous le faire donc vous le terminez là ou sinon...

Dik se pencha alors vers Charlotte et lui dit:

-Euh... Mais moi je ne l'ai pas fait, je n'étais pas là, je vais lui demander...

-NE FAIS PAS ÇA!

-Madame, j'avais pas le boulot donc je fais quoi?

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe. La prof se releva machinalement et décomposa ses mots:

-Tu...as...osé...m'appeler...MADAME!

-Euh..oui?

-SACHE, petit effronté, que j'ai 29 ans et que j'entre à peine dans la vie moi! Je ne vais pas me marier tout de suite!

-... VOUS AVEZ 29 ANS? Mon dieu vous faites vieille, j'aurai dit 40 ans...

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la classe. Les paris fusèrent à nouveau mais cette fois, pour savoir comment la prof truciderait le nouveau.

-Tu vas me faire deux heures de colles, les bandes blanches!

Dik s'immobilisa. Il se leva et dit:

-Vous avez dit quoi?

.

-Non, après.

-Les bandes blanches pourquoi, ça te fait quoi?

Le jeune homme leva alors ses bras et commença à secouer ses mains et à faire des signes avec ses doigts. La seconde d'après, la prof se retrouva à patauger dans les pots de peinture de la réserve.

Le seul bruit qui s'éleva, fut le rire de Charlotte. Pour certain, c'était la première fois qu'ils l'entendait parler, enfin, rire. Mme (non Mlle veuillez m'excusez) LaDur revint alors avec une couche de bleu sur ses cheveux teintés. Elle fusilla Charlotte du regard et dit:

-Bien, Mademoiselle, puisque vous aimez autant rire des plaisanteries de M. Meister, vous irez avec lui en colle demain!

Oo **Le lendemain** oO

Charlotte rentra discrètement dans la permanence et s'assit. Mlle LaDur ne voulant pas bouger son majestueux popotin pour 2 larves, était restée tranquillement dans son lit tandis que Dik et Charlotte se tapaient 2 heures de colle à rien foutre. La jeune fille avait quand même amené du travail et sortit sa rédaction de français sur le thème « Lancelot contre Skywalker, le combat. », mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée sur comment s'y prendre. Elle sentit soudain un regard insistant derrière elle. Elle voulut se retourner discrètement, mais une voix lui cria dans les oreilles:

-Tu fais quoi?

-Aïe! parle moi fort s'il te plait, tu me perces les tympans! répondis Charlotte à son interlocuteur, qui n'était autre que Dik.

Ce dernier alla se rassoir, visiblement gêné. Charlotte voulu se rattraper alors et dit:

-Désolé, c'est un devoir de français un peu dur.

-Ah... d'accord.

La tension était à son comble dans la petite salle de permanence. Sentant que si rien ne se faisait d'ici 30 secondes, ça allait dégénérer, Charlotte demanda:

-Mais dis, comment tu as fait pour envoyer valdinguer la prof dans la réserve?

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose qui lui venait tout naturellement _avant_ mais il s'arrêta et se dit que lui dire la vérité était une très mauvaise idée pour deux raisons:

_1: il le retrouverait._

_2: elle ne le croirait pas._

Il ouvrit donc la bouche et répondit:

-j'ai un bon karma, voilà tout.

Charlotte se mit à rire intérieurement. C'était une sceptique de base. Elle répondit donc à cette phrase:

-Et les chevalières, ça « développe » ton « karma »?

Dik regarda ses bagues en forme de tête de mort tristement et répondit:

-Plus ou moins.

-Si tu veux mon avis, ton histoire de karma, c'est du n'importe quoi.

Dik se leva et regarda Charlotte avec un sourire diabolique:

-Bien, alors je vais te faire changer d'avis.

Il claqua des doigts et le surveillant disparut d'un coup. Charlotte commença alors à s'affoler:

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE! IL EST OÙ LE PION?

-Ne t en fais pas, je le ferais réapparaitre après.

Il se tourna vers le mur et commença à faire des signes avec ses doigts et une tête de mort apparut sur le mur de la permanence.

-...

-ça t'en bouche un coin hein?

-Il...il y a un truc, c'est pas possible autrement!

-Tu finira bien par admettre un jour que c'est de la véritable magie. Je te fais réapparaitre le surveillant si tu veux...

-Non! laisse-le là où il est durant ces deux heures! Je ne veux pas être surveillée plus longtemps. Laisse moi finir mon français et on ira dans la cour!

-à vouloir toujours mettre le travail en avant, tu me rappelle quelqu'un.

-Ah, et qui?

-_quelqu'un..._ C'est tout.

Sentant qu'il ne fallait pas appuyer sur ce sujet là, Charlotte finit rapidement son travail et partit faire une promenade dans la cour vide en compagnie de Dik. La fin des deux heures de colle arrivant à grandes foulées, les deux adolescent rentrèrent dans la permanence. Avant de faire réapparaitre le pauvre surveillant. Dik demanda à Charlotte:

-ça te dirait que l'on deviennent amis?

-Hum.. Pourquoi pas?

-ça marche! Mais à une seule condition...

-Laquelle?

-Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser mes pouvoirs. S'il te plait...

Charlotte, pensant que Dik était bien qu'un simple magicien de pacotille, se mit à rire et dit

-ça marche!

Dik baissa la tête et dit alors:

-Cool... vraiment cool.

_Même elle croyait à la magie, comment lui expliquer que je suis fils d'un dieu de la mort, et que je suis poursuivit par le plus dangereux des grands dévoreurs ? Elle ne me croirait même pas..._


	2. Asura et le sang noir

**Merci à AuroraNyunum et à Monkey S.T Northen pour les reviews!**

-C'est gentil de m'avoir invité chez toi, Dik!

-Ouais, de rien...

Les deux adolescents se trouvaient maintenant sur le perron de la maison du jeune homme. Ils entrèrent et franchirent la porte:

-Papa, je suis là.

Un homme assez grand descendit alors des escaliers. La première impression qu'eut Charlotte en regardant l'homme fut: « Oh My God, Un Dik version XXL! ». En effet, père et fils se ressemblaient parfaitement.

-Papa, je prend Belzébuth et mon ballon, on va au skate park!

-C'est quoi Belzébuth? demanda Charlotte

-C'est son skate! répondit le père de Dik

Une fois sorti, il coururent en direction du parc. Arrivés sur place, les deux jeunes s'occupèrent comme ils le pouvaient, à faire des figures de skate board et des dribbles.

-Étrange, dit soudain Charlotte, il n'y a personne, c'est rempli d'habitude...

-Oui, je me demande bien pourqu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un homme recouvert de bandages apparut sur le sommet de la rampe. Il regarda les deux adolescents et dit:

-DEATH THE KID, JE T'AI ENFIN RETROUVÉ!

-Hein? Il a dit quoi là? Dik, tu sais ce que ça veut dire...

Elle s'arrêta net et le regarda, son expression était... si différente. Il semblait horrifié, comme si il connaissait la personne devant lui. Le jeune homme reprit ses esprit et regarda avec affolement autour de lui.

-EH NON! cria l'homme, dois-je te rappeler, jeune shinigami, que tu n'as plus d'arme, maintenant, que tu es _seul?_

_-LE FERME ASURA! _Hurla Kid, Belzébuth, en avant!

Le dieu de la mort grimpa alors sur son skate et commença à tenter d'attaquer le grand dévoreur d'en haut.

-Personne ne peut arrêter Asura le grand dévoreur, encore moins un soit disant _dieu_ comme toi!

à ces mots, il étendit l'un de ses bandages et attrapa Kid au cou. Il ne le lâcha que lorsque que le jeune homme eut perdu connaissance. Charlotte, qui ne comprenait rien, était paralysée pas la peur.

-Oh, tu es là, toi? Qu'es ce que tu attends, tu ne veut pas venir aider ton _ami?_

-Je...je...

-Bien, je comptais te tuer si tu essayais, mais comme tu refuses de m'attaquer, je vais te faire souffrir jusqu'à la mort!

Il prononça des mots incompréhensibles et lança une grosse boule. Charlotte se la prit en plein ventre et tomba, assommée. Asura se retourna alors, et courut en direction d'une ruelle mal éclairée.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Je suis dans une pièce noire. Il y a un vieux phonographe duquel sort une musique de jazz démodé. J'entends alors quelqu'un entrer. C'est un diablotin en smoking, étrange. Il danse sans rythme sur la musique. Il s'arrête alors et me regarde._

_-Salut toi... tu sais, je viens de voir ce qui s'est passé... tu aimerais en savoir plus n'est-ce pas?_

_j'acquiesce en espérant une réponse concrète._

_-Et bien, ton « ami » est en réalité dieu de la mort! je sais cela peut paraître étrange, mais, j'ai répondu à ta question, alors répond à la mienne._

_Il s'assoit alors sur un fauteuil et commence à parler:_

_-Tu sais, si tu n'as pas secouru ton ami, c'est parce que tu as eu peur n'est-ce-pas? Je suis sur que tu aimerais bien l'aider, le sauver?_

_je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation._

_-Mais pour cela, tu ne dois plus jamais avoir peur, et alors tu auras une puissance inimaginable... Qu'en dis-tu?_

_Je me lève brusquement et le regarde:_

_-Ne plus avoir peur? Cela veut dire que je deviendrais folle! tu me prend pour une abrutie? Dik...enfin... Mon ami n'est pas dieu de la mort et ce n'est qu'un rêve, je vais me réveiller!_

_Le diablotin sourit alors et dit comme dernière phrase:_

_-Nous verrons cela la nuit prochaine..._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Asura apparut dans l'étroite ruelle où l'attendant un homme loup-garou et un jeune sorcière, semblable à une grenouille.

-OUVRE FREE!

-Oui! Pas la peine de crier!

-il y a eut un imprévu abruti! si on ne part pas tout de suite, on aura des ennuis!

-Ou...oui!

Asura jeta alors Kid dans le coffre de la camionnette et dit à Free:

-Va derrière et bâillonne-le, je ne veut pas qu'il se fasse la malle alors que nous l'avons enfin retrouvé après un an de recherche!

Le loup-garou obéit alors tandis que le grand dévoreur s'installa à l'avant.

-Death city, nous voilà! hurla-t-il.

OooOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Charlotte se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut les nuages. En premier lieu, elle crut qu'elle s'était réveillée dans le buisson du skate park. Mais lorsqu'elle se releva, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de buisson, ni de skate park.

_Ça y est je suis morte et je suis au paradis...Ah tiens non..._

Elle regarda autour d'elle. On avait l'impression d'être à l'extérieur, mais la température ambiante semblait provenir d'une pièce à l'intérieur:

-Tu vas bien, petite?

-YAHHHHHHH! Non mais c'est de famille d'agresser les gens par derrière ou quoi?

-Désolé, tu semblais bien amoché, mais sais-tu où est mon fils?

-J'en sais rien, et puis, vous êtes qui, vous et votre fils, vous me cachez des trucs!

Maître Shinigami se releva alors et dit:

-Je n'ai jamais raconté cela à personne, et puis de toute façon, je doute que tu y crois...

-Racontez toujours, et je verrais bien ce que j'en pense...

-Bien, alors, tout à commencé, il y a un an de cela...

oO**Flash back**Oo

Shinigami rentra dans la chambre de son fils si précipitamment que le jeune homme fut réveillé en sursaut.

-Père! Ça ne va pas de rentrer comme ça dans ma chambre! s'indigna Kid.

-Je n'ai pas les temps de t'expliquer, Kid, met ta veste par dessus ton boxer, prend tes habits, et on s'en va de Death city!

-Mais, père, vous ne pouvez pas partir de Death city, et qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit?

-Si je le peux! hurla le dieu de la mort, ma fusion avec la ville est brisée, et elle est attaquée!

-Mais je ne peux pas partir sans Liz, Patty et les autres!

-Kid,... c'est trop tard pour eux...

Le jeune shinigami se figea à l'entente de ses quatre mots: _trop tard pour eux... _Maka, Soul, tout ses amis, ils seraient...

-NON, VOUS MENTEZ!

-TU CROIS QUE JE MENS! hurla son père, TU CROIS QUE J'ANONCERAIS COMME ÇA À MON FILS UNIQUE QUE SES AMIS SONT MORT SI CE N'ÉTAIT PAS UNE BLAGUE! ASURA NOUS ATTAQUE ET C'EST TOI QU'IL VEUT! HABILLE-TOI OU TU MOURRAS TOI AUSSI!

-JE PRÉFÈRE AUTANT MOURIR QUE D'ABANDONNER MES AMIS!

-Soit, alors...SHINIGAMI CHOP!

Kid se retrouva alors projeté contre le mur et s'évanouit. Shinigami prit les vêtements de son fils, et hissa ce dernier par les épaules.

-Désolé, fiston...

oO**Fin du Flash back**Oo

-Et voilà comment nous sommes arrivés ici.

-Mais il vous en veut pas un peu, Kid?

-UN PEU? mais tu rigoles? Il veut presque me tuer! Il aurait tellement voulu mourir ce jour-là. Mais je l'ai plus ou moins raisonné et on a commencé à se cacher pour éviter Asura...

-C'est qui Asura?

-La personne qui à enlevé Kid et qui t'as fait cette marque sur ton ventre.

Charlotte regarda alors son bidon et vit un un croute noire en forme d'œil.

-Tu permet?

-Euh... oui mais pourquoi fai...

Shinigami arracha alors la croute du ventre de Charlotte qui se mit à hurler.

-Aïe! Mais ça va pas la tête! Vous vous prenez pour qui à enlever les croutes comme ça?

-Regarde... ce qui sort de ta blessure...

-Ben, c'est du sang, et alors?

-Oui, mais ce sang est assez..._différent..._

Charlotte regarda alors sa blessure plus attentivement et vit que ce qui coulait était de couleur noir...

-C'est quoi ce bordel?

-Je l'ignore moi même, mais je pense qu'Asura est la cause de cette infection...

-Euh... mais et pour votre fils, on fait quoi? vous savez où il est?

-Et bien... Oui...

Charlotte se jeta quasiment sur le dieu de la mort et hurla:

-ET VOUS ATTENDEZ QUOI POUR ALLER LE CHERCHER?

-C'est que... Il y a comme un problème... Je ne peux pas entrer dans Death city. Asura a lancé un sort qui fait en sorte que seul les personnes contenant du sang noir dans leur corps peuvent ren...

Il s'arrêta soudain et regarda Charlotte avec des yeux brillants d'espoir.

-Mais...J'y pense, TOI, tu peux y entrer!


	3. 10 minutes chrono

_Sur les routes d'un désert quelque part sur le globe._

-Vous p-pourriez conduire m-moins vite, s-s'il vous p-plait!

-NON! hurla Asura, si on ralentit, le Shinigami peut nous repérer! Et toi, cria-t-il à Free, injecte ça dans le sang du gamin!

Il jeta dans le mains du loup-garou une seringue contenant un liquide noir.

-Mais, pourquoi l'infecter?

-Pour qu'il puisse rentrer abruti! et puis, un sang noir, c'est toujours pratique pour notre affaire, mais ne discute pas à mes ordres et injecte le sang noir dans celui du Shinigami!

Free obéit alors et enfonça la pointe de la seringue dans le cou de Kid. Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Vous ne croyez pas qu'il risque d'y avoir, des..._complications?_

-Au début, sans doute. Mais avec le temps, le sang noir prendra le dessus. Ne t'inquiète pas Free... Nous y sommes.

Devant la camionnette Se dressait d'immenses ruines indiquant que la ville devait prospérer avant d'être détruite. Asura ria nerveusement et dit:

-Maintenant, Shinigami peut faire ce qu'il veut, Il ne peut plus m'arrêter...

oOoOoOoOoOo

-NON MAIS VOUS ME PRENEZ POUR QUI?

-Mais... Charlotte, Je ferais tout pour ta sécurité!

-Même!

-Tu seras armée!

-Je ne sais pas me battre!

-Tu t'entraineras là-bas et pour commencer, tu n'y resteras que quelques minutes!Après, on augmentera!

-...Jusqu'au jour où vous me laisserez comme un gland pendant 10 jours dans cette ville!

-PAS 10 JOURS MALHEUREUSE! Tu te ferais tuer à peine la nuit tombée! Une fois bien entrainée, tu ne resteras que le jour dans Death city, je te le jure!

Charlotte commença à réfléchir à cette proposition. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle releva la tête et dit:

-10 minutes, pas plus? Hein? Et quel genre d'armes j'aurais?

-Suis-moi.

Shinigami ouvrit alors un coffre et sortit une épée:

-C'est une rapière, elle ne paie pas de mines, mais elle est tranchante, c'est le plus important. Fais en bonne usage.

Charlotte prit alors l'épée et dit:

-Et quand est-ce que j'y vais à... Death city?

-Maintenant!

Shinigami lança quelque chose à Charlotte et cette dernière disparut ausitôt.

-Pourvu qu'elle ne tombe pas sur un monstre, je ne pourrais pas la ramener ici...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Charlotte se releva, elle se trouvait sur les ruines d'une ancienne librairie, à en juger pas les vielles couverture.

-Quel gâchis, se lamenta-t-elle, Un Harry Potter, édition limitée, Il ne reste que la 4e de couverture.

-_Arrête ça, ce n'est qu'un livre et tu as d'autre chats à fouetter!_

-Hein? M'sieur Shinigami, vous êtes où?

-_Je te parle par l'intermédiaire de ton esprit et maintenant, explore la ville afin de te repérer!_

Charlotte essaya alors de se souvenir de ce que le prof disait lors des courses d'orientation, Ce que était compliqué vu qu'elle passait son temps à regarder les oiseaux...

_Pour vous repérer, chercher des points remarquables, qui ne changent jamais..._

Elle se souvint alors qu'elle avait répondu « Des arbres » alors que l'ont était en pleine forêt.

-Ben, Il y a... des ruines!

-_..._

-Ben quoi alors? C'est vrai!

Elle fut arrêtée dans ce joyeux monologue qui n'en était pas un, par un souffle dans sa nuque. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle tomba nez à … groin avec un monstre à tête de cochon.

-Plus d'âme, je dois dévorer, manger, murmurait-il.

-Euh..., balbutia Charlotte, On fait comment pour le tuer, ?

-..._Généralement, on ne les tuent pas,on les fuit._

Charlotte resta plantée devant le monstre comme un baobab.

-_BEN QU'EST CE QUE TU ATTEND? LE DÉLUGE? FUIT!_

Elle ne se fit pas prier et commença à prendre ses jambes à son cou, avec le monstre sur ses talons. Notez comme les parties du corps sont omniprésentes dans cette phrase, c'est à en perdre la tête...

-Et... Et il reste combien de temps avant que je puisse revenir?

-_8 Minutes, ma chère..._

-Oh non...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kid se réveilla dans une salle noire, où l'on sentait la crasse tellement elle était présente. Il regarda autour de lui lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un:

-Alors, très cher Shinigami, Vous avez fait bon voyage, Vous n'avez pas eu de désagréments?

-La...ferme, répondit-il faiblement.

-Allons, soyez poli, mon cher, vous ne savez pas à qui vous parlez...

-Si, à un monstre qui a tué ceux que j'aime...

-OH! Tout de suite les grands mots! Si je les aient tués, c'est parce qu'ils ont refusé de me dire où était la personne que je cherchais... Vous voyez de qui je parle, _Death the Kid_?

-Laissez moi seul...

-Mais avec plaisir, mais, si vous voulez vous nourrir et vous désaltérer, Il faudrait que vous nous aidiez... Car, c'est bien beau d'avoir le fils, mais j'aimerais plus que le père ne soit plus « _dans la course » _si vous voyez se que je veux dire...

Pour toute réponse, Kid cracha par terre. Asura rigola et dit:

-Je reviendrais dans une heure, si vous ne vous êtes pas décidé d'ici là, Je me chargerais de vous faire choisir...

Il laissa alors Kid seul dans la cellule. Ce dernier commença alors à tenter de desserrer ses liens afin d'être libre de ses mouvements. Un fois libéré, il grimpa à la fenêtre et remarqua qu'elle ne tenait pas si bien que cela. Utilisant le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il réussit à enlever les barreaux. Il sauta alors et se retrouva, après quelques mètres de marche, sur l'ancien balcon de Shibusen. Enfin, ce qu'il _restait _de Shibusen. Il regarda avec mélancolie la ville de son enfance, mais reprit rapidement ses esprits et dit:

-Non! Je ne me laisserais pas avoir comme ça, Je vais trouver un moyen de sortir par moi-même!

À ces mots, il se jeta du balcon et commença à courir en direction de la ville.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Charlotte se cacha dans la première ruelle qu'elle trouva et réussit ainsi à semer le dévoreur. Elle reprenait son souffle tandis qu'elle entendit à nouveau du bruit. Elle passa sa tête et vit un visage qui lui était plus que familier:

-Kid?

L'intéressé se retourna et dit:

-C...Charlotte?

Il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier si c'était bien elle ou non, car cette dernière disparut presque aussitôt.

_Les dix minutes étaient passés..._


	4. Tu vois Free, T'as rien Compris

Kid n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Il venait de voir Charlotte, là, devant lui. Mais que venait-elle faire ici?à Death city?Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, en effet, le monstre de tout à l'heure jeta son dévolu sur lui. N'ayant pas d'armes, Kid choisi la même solution que Charlotte, la fuite. Il réussit, après quelques minutes de course poursuite, à se réfugier derrière le terrain de basket. Mais il devait partir de Death city au plus vite. Dans une heure, Asura viendrait le chercher, dans une heure, il se rendrait compte de sa disparition, Dans une heure, il le retrouvera. Il devait à tout prix sortir d'ici. Mais la fatigue eut raison de lui et il s'endormit aussitôt.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_-Salutation, jeune dieu de la mort!_

_-Qui êtes vous?_

_-Peu importe. Je suis ici pour te donner la force, qui te permettras de ne plus avoir peur..._

_-Ne pas avoir peur, c'est faire preuve d'imprudence. Père me l'a toujours dit._

_-Pff, tu es comme l'autre..._

_-Soul?_

_-Non, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, lui. Je parle de la brune, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà?_

_-C...Charlotte?_

_-Oui, c'est ça? Charlotte! En parlant d'elle, elle est dans les bras de Morphée, il faut que j'y aille, à la revoyure!_

_La salle dans laquelle je me trouvais se flouta, et ce fut le noir. Lorsque je me réveilla, Il faisait déjà jour. Asura sait pour ma disparition, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ouf, tu es saine et sauve, j'avais peur que cette bestiole ne fasse qu'une bouchée de toi... Charlotte, tu va bien?

La jeune fille sauta au cou de Shinigami en lui criant dessus:

-RAMENEZ MOI VITE À DEATH CITY! JE VIENS DE VOIR KID, VITE!

-Im...Impossible! Je ne peux renouveler le sort que dans deux heures! En attendant, repose-toi.

C'est alors à contrecœur que Charlotte s'installer dans le lit que le dieu de la mort avait aménagé. Cependant, avant de ce coucher, elle pensa avec amertume à la phrase du diablotin: « Nous verrons cela la nuit prochaine »...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Asura faisait les cents pas dans les ruines de Shibusen. Malgré les apparences, il était très soucieux. Et si le sang noir ne marchait pas sur les dieux de la mort? il se retourna alors et cria à Free:

-Va me chercher Kid! Je vais lui demander de choisir!

-Mais, Maître, ça ne fait que trente minutes que vous êtes parti et...

-Pour moi, ça fait une heure, ne discute pas mes ordres!

-Bi...Bien

Le loup-garou, partit donc et revint quelques instants plus tard, l'air complétement affolé.

-Le...LE MÔME, KID, IL S'EST ENFUI!

-Comment? mmh... Je le vois, il est dans la partie est de la ville.

-Je peux aller le chercher si vous le désirez...

-Non! Laissez-le là. Son sang noir se développera plus rapidement...

-En...En parlant de sang noir Maître, tenta Elka, j'en ai senti un, humanoïde pour être précis et...

-QUOI? ET TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT! C'ÉTAIT PEUT-ÊTRE KID!

-Mais, il n'est resté que quelques minutes et puis, je doute que le sang noir d'un dieu de la mort se développe aussi vite...

Asura se souvint soudain de la jeune fille qu'il avait blessé lors de la capture de Death the kid et dit:

-Changement de programme, capturez moi Kid et revenez avec lui et l'autre sang noir, c'est une fille, une brune...

-Oui chef!

Elka et Free sortirent alors, laissant le grand dévoreur seul.

-Shinigami n'aurait pas osé quand même... Cependant, j'ai de la chance aujourd'hui, j'aurai deux sangs noirs pour le prix d'un...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-Salut! Tu as réfléchis à ma question?_

_-Oui, et ma réponse est NON! N-O-N! Niet, nein, no,..._

_-C'est bon! J'ai compris! Toi et ton copain dieu de la mort, vous êtes pareil! « L'imprudence c'est mal », « Je ne veux pas devenir plus fort si c'est pour devenir fou »... Vous me dégoûtez!_

_-Kid? Tu as vu Kid? Il va bien?_

_-Qu'est ce que j en ai à faire de la santé de ton ami? Va-t-en, tu m'énerve! Oh et... à demain..._

_Comme d'habitude,La salle se flouta et disparue. Je me réveille sous les yeux de Shinigami. Sait-il que je fais toujours ce rêve quand je m'endors? Vu sa tête, oui...Mais le temps n'est pas à ça, je dois retournez à Death city, et cette fois, par pour dix petites minutes de rien du tout..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Euh... et tu es sûre de vouloir rester deux heures dans Death city?

-Oui!

-Mais, tu sais, si une bête t'attaque dés que tu arrives, je ne pourrais pas te ramener au bout de dix minutes comme la dernière fois...

Cette phrase fit frissonner Charlotte. Cependant elle leva la tête et dit:

-J'en suis sûre, on y va.

Shinigami jeta alors le sort à Charlotte qui disparut. Le dieu de mort regarda alors l'endroit où se tenait précédemment.

-Deux heures... MAIS QU'EST CE QUI M'A PRIS!

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Dis, Free, comment on va faire pour attraper Death the Kid, c'est vrai, quoi, c'est le fils d'un dieu de la mort après tout...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma sorcière bien aimée, il est sans armes, affolé et contaminé par un sang noir, tu crois qu'il peut quelque chose contre toi?

-Non mais oui, c'est un futur dieu quand même...

-Ne t'en fait pas, moi, je me charge du sang noir, et toi du dieu de la mort, si tu as un problème, tu cries et ton loup préféré accourt!

-Comme la fois où tu m'as laissée seul avec Le dévoreur hybride! après, mon nouveau costume était tout déchiré!

-Euh... j'avais eu peur qu'il me fasse du mal voilà tout...

-Mais tu es immortel,CRÉTIN!

-Chut! Regarde, ça ne ressemble pas à la description d'Asura?

-...humanoïde, brune, habits neuf, en tout cas, elle ne vient pas d'ici...

-Bon, j'y vais, toi, va chercher Kid, On se retrouve devant Shibusen!

-Bien!

Elka partit alors et Free s'approcha de Charlotte, qui venait à peine d'arriver ici...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Charlotte atterrit le popotin le premier sur le sol crasseux. Elle se relevait difficilement lorsqu'elle eut l'impression d'être _observée..._ Pensant qu'il s'agissait de son imagination, parce que les fantômes, les vampires, tout ça N'EXISTE PAS!

_Et la chose qui t'a poursuivie et qui t'a bavé dessus, c'est ton imagination peut-être?_

Flute...

Elle se retourna alors et se trouva nez à nez avec un homme assez grand et costaud aussi... Trop contente de retrouver enfin quelqu'un d'humain dans cette ville fantôme, Charlotte dit:

-Ah, Bonjour, monsieur, Je suis un peu perdue ici, si vous pouviez m'indiquez où je suis là, ça serai bi...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, en effet, l'homme se transforma alors en loup garou et hurla:

-Je m'appelle Free, et tu es ici devant ta mort!

-Euh... J'ai pas tout compris là...

Ne voulant pas essayer de comprendre davantage, la jeune fille prit ses jambes à son coup, suivit de près par Free...


End file.
